The tale of Annanya
by ShortHappens
Summary: What if Drogo and Primula had decided Frodo needed a sibling? This is the story of Annanya, Frodo's younger sister by 9 years. How would she fit in? Would she effect the course of the fellowship? Even the one ring? Dun Dun Dun! hahaha r&r please
1. Concerning Hobbits

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, I own Annanya and that is all

-Just to set the scene, Annanya Baggins is the younger sister of Frodo Baggins, he is 9 years her elder. She was only two when their parent's died.

The sun rose on another typical day in the shire, the fields glowed with a green that you and I could only dream of achieving though hours of yard work. Flowers bloomed in bright colors of yellow and blue, and the rivers glistened in the sunlight. It was just the sort of day Frodo was hopping for when he stepped outside Bag-End holding one of Bilbo's books, intent on finding a spot where he could escape from the rest of the world. Normally there wouldn't be much to escape from, except for the shouts of young hobbits playing tag or his Bilbo's quill scratching against the parchment as he plowed on writing his book. But today and for the past week Hobbiton had been a buzz with excitement in preparation for the great party that Bilbo was throwing. Every day it seemed the number of people disturbing the gentle calmness of Bag-End grew at alarming rates. He and his younger sister Annanya had taken to rising early in the morning to escape from the duties of door monitoring as Bilbo remained locked up in his study.

She had already left earlier that morning after placing a kiss on each her uncle and brother's cheeks. Frodo assumed he would meet up with her sometime later that day in the Hobbiton at which time she would have a tall tale of her latest adventures with their cousins Merry and Pippin. Annanya was only 24 and still very much a child. She turned her nose up at the thought of etiquette and marriage. Any male outside her family was considered to be gross and non-existent, excluding Sam who she saw more as an extension of the family anyway.

Shaking his head thinking of Annanya's tales from earlier this week he quietly shut the door and snuck away from Bag-End coming to rest in the woods near the main road. He hoped that Gandalf would be arriving that day, and positioned himself in an area where he might hear the wizard if he passed. Sighing a breath of relief and contentment Frodo enjoyed the sereneness of his atmosphere before cracking the book open on his leg and delving into an action packed tale of an elvish war long ago. He was so interested in his book some 30 minutes later that he didn't notice the presence of another hobbit three feet above him.

Annanya Baggins slowly crept along the branch that was directly above her older brother. A smile played at her lips as she imagined his reaction after she would jump down and scare him. She knew this was supposed to be his secret spot, where no one else could bother him, but the idea of it being off limits made surprising him here only more desirable. Suppressing a laugh at the thought of his face contorted with a surprised expression, Annanya positioned herself so she was directly above him, counting down mentally her insides boiled with excitement as she readied to jump down

"5…4…3…2…"

"I can hear you Annanya" Frodo didn't even look up from his book as he shattered his sister's plan. Scowling she jumped down from her branch to receive a look from her brother clearly saying 'why did you even bother?' She shrugged her shoulders a smile spreading across her face.

"Aren't you getting to old for this?" he asked

"I'm not the one turning 33 now am I Mr. Adult" she replied now leaning over to try and read his book upside down. Before Frodo could come up with a snappy retort to match a raspy singing perked both hobbits' ears.

"Gandalf!" they exclaimed jumping up and beginning a mad dash down the hill to meet the wise old wizard. Frodo raced past Annanya as she caught her skirt on a bristle thicket. Jumping over tree roots and rabbit holes Frodo arrived just in time to position himself before Gandalf's cart rounded the bend.

"You're late" he said crossing his arms and maintaining a serious expression.

"A wizard is never late Frodo Baggins, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means too" He turned to look at the young hobbit with an equally serious look. Their silence was shattered as Annanya came careening down the hill and took a running leap into Gandalf's cart.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!" she cried embracing him. He laughed and patted her on the back as Frodo hopped in after her. With a slight nudge from her brother Annanya crawled into the back with the fireworks resting her head on the back of the bench and beginning to badger Gandalf with questions

"What news of the outside world? Tells us everything!"

Gandalf muttered something under his breath while taking another puff of his pipe.

"Far too curious for hobbits" causing the two to laugh, Gandalf went on to talk about the world, how it existed with its constant battles and perils oblivious the existence of the shire and its inhabitants. Annanya began to feel her attention waning as the conversation dragged into a lull, it was becoming far too much like one of her history lessons. She began enjoying the view from the cart and eyeing the fireworks she was resting on. Frodo looked back and saw her examining one carefully.

"Don't get any ideas Annanya," he said, she dropped it as Gandalf turned around and flashed him a smile. Just then Merry and Pippin appeared shouting her name and motioning for her to join them. She looked at them and back at Gandalf trying to decide between the two.

"Go ahead," laughed the wizard ruffling her hair. She smiled and jumped out of the cart turning around to wave at them.

"Greetings Nya"

"Greetings Merry, Pippin. What may I ask was so important you had to interrupt my meeting with Gandalf?" she asked setting her hands on her hips and making an annoyed expression.

"Well we wanted to…" Pippin began stuttering

"Oh please you were getting bored it was clear across your face" Merry cut him off folding his arms across his chest. Annanya laughed

"I suppose you have a point there"

"Anyway, did you see them!?" Pippin asked excitedly

"See what?"

"Pippin this is Annanya we have to take things slowly so she can comprehend everything" Merry mocked her. She smacked his arm

"The fireworks of course!" Pippin continued

"Oh yes there were loads of them I am so excited to see the…what?" she stopped seeing the looks on her cousins' faces. Slowly realization dawned on her

"You want to steal one?" she said as if reading their mind. Grinning they both nodded before setting off in a long explanation of what they had thought up for a plan. They broke up from their huddle only a few moments later as a quiet humming grew closer and closer.

"Hello Sam!" waved Annanya as the blonde haired hobbit approached them.

"There you are Lady Annanya, Mr. Bilbo was looking for you, he sent me to come and find you"

"Why does he want me?"

"I think he needs help with the party"

"Why not Frodo? He's older he should be helping" She crossed her arms annoyed not wanting to go home and be shut up inside.

"Well, Mr. Frodo is talking with Mr. Gandalf and Mr. Bilbo told me to get you"

"Alright alright" she sighed surrendering to her fate.

"See you tonight Nya, and remember not a word about you know what!" Merry called after her. She nodded grinning while she walked away with Sam. A silence hung between them. Sam was Frodo's best friend. He and Annanya saw plenty of each other but neither could really claim to "know" each other.

"Are you excited for the party tonight Sam?" Annanya asked.

"Oh yes very excited, I love Mr. Gandalf's fireworks" he replied before noticing a grin appearing on Annanya's face. "What's so funny about Gandalf's fireworks?"

"Oh nothing" she replied thinking of the plan she, Merry and Pippin had set up. They planned to steal a firework and set it off at an unexpected time. A slight nervousness appeared in her stomach as she thought about stealing from the old wizard but the thrill of a prank washed over it all.

"What was Merry talking about when he said you know what?" Sam asked getting suspicious. Annanya shrugged her shoulders, being careful not to look at Sam knowing her face would quickly give her away. Before he could ask any more questions she pointed at Bag-End.

"Race you there!" she shouted before taking off laughing. Sam blinked slowly comprehending what was going on. He shook his head at the younger hobbit and watched her sprint across the field.


	2. Party Preparations

AN: Wow I didn't expect a response that fast thanks to all those who read the first chapter. Thank you everyone for being nice and not bashing my story, I'll be honest I was terrified when I saw I had three reviews all ready and all I could picture was "this story sucks go kill yourself" hahaha I'm really positive okay that's enough ranting from me…

Eiluj- Thank you so much for all the suggestions, I can't imagine how long that took you to type out. I'll try and keep all of your tips in mind unfortunately I don't think I'm going to change her name. I have a story in mind to explain how it came to be. Thanks again for reviewing and I hope you continue to read!

Jasper's Little Psychic- Thanks I'm glad you liked it and thanks for pointing out that out to me, I'll focus on it more when I type this chapter.

SandraSmit19- Thank you! I'm optimistic about having an optimistic reader lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the rings, It would be wonderful if I did, since I would be fantastically wealthy and never have to work another day in my life…I do own Annanya she's mine

…..

I did think of something I forgot to describe in the first chapter

Annanya's name is pronounced Anne-A-ni-ya

I hope that's clear I'm sure most people can pronounce it anyway, its not Russian, I have no idea where it came from it sort of popped into my head a few years ago.

Chapter 2

Annanya swung the front gate of Bag-End shut behind her panting and still laughing manically. She turned around to see if Sam was anywhere nearby. His surprised face played over and over again in her mind. Giggling she walked into Bag-End making her way to the kitchen to silence her grumbling stomach. Her early meeting with Merry and Pippin had forced her to skip elevensies and her stomach was growling loud enough for the entire shire to hear. She made her way down the long tunnels of Bag-end running her hand along the finely carved cherry wood panels, humming an old elvish song Bilbo had taught her. She rounded the door to the kitchen and heard hushed voices. Immediately her ears perked and she silenced her humming she moved closer to investigate only to discover it was Gandalf and Bilbo.

"So you mean to go through with your plan then?"

"Oh yes, Everything's in order"

"Frodo suspects something"

"Of course he does! He's a Baggins not some Blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbottle!"

"You will tell them won't you. Those two are very fond of you"

Annanya's heart stopped it sounded like Bilbo was leaving, where could he possibly go! When was he leaving! Why wasn't he telling them! What was going on! Thousands of questions popped up in Annanya's head forcing her heart into a rapid panic. Taking a few deep breaths she told herself to relax and listen to more of the conversation. Surely she had misheard something. Bilbo wouldn't really leave. Just as she pressed her ear to the wall again her stomach gave a huge rumbling reminding her of the hunger knawing at her insides. The conversation in the kitchen immediately stopped and Annanya heard the sound of teacups being placed quickly back into their saucers.

"Frodo, or Annanya which one of you is it?"

"Its me Uncle" she said coming around the corner and heading directly for the pantry "I was just looking for something, I skipped elevensies this morning to meet Merry and staying at the Green Dragon you know and when I arrived I thought we were going to eat but they insisted we continued on our day having spent the last few hours goring themselves in the pub"

Bilbo listened as she rambled while exploring the pantry. He exchanged a look with Gandalf who was watching the hobbit lass suspiciously. Annanya smiled at them both returning with her arms full of food. It was nearly spilling out of her arms.

"Is that All Annanya?" Bilbo teased her, he had often felt he could never keep the pantry stocked enough with Annanya around. Ever since she had entered her tweens she had a ravenous appetite.

"Yes Uncle" Annanya replied with her mouth full of apple. She held it in place with her teeth, much like a roast pig might. She began heading toward the door knowing Bilbo was watching her and wondering how much of his whispered conversation she had heard. So Bilbo was planning on leaving. Annanya and Frodo had been right in speculating Bilbo's bizarre behavior for the past few weeks. They knew something was up, especially when they began seeing more and more of the shut study door and less of the old hobbit. She mentally reminded herself to tell Frodo the second she saw him.

"See you later Bilbo, Gandalf!" She shouted giving a quick wave before vanishing with her large snack.

"Annanya wait! I need you to…" before Bilbo could shout anymore he heard the front door of Bag End slam shut. He rolled his eyes chuckling, what more could he expect from his niece, she was known to have more energy than even some of the youngest of hobbits and rarely stayed still for more than a few minutes. He turned to look at Gandalf who was staring at him knowingly smoking his pipe.

"And where do you think you're going?" Annanya turned around to see Frodo standing there leaning across the fence with his arms crossed. She cocked her head to the side balancing her basket of snacks on her hips. She picked an apple out of he basket and tossed it at her brother.

"No where" she replied coyly making to leave. He moved to the side slightly now fully blocking the exit from Bag-End.

"Oh really?" he said reaching forward trying to take a pastry from her basket. She pulled it and swatted at his hand. He raised his eyebrows at her

"If you've not got a plan for where you are going, then you won't mind going back inside and helping me sort out the last of the invitation responses." Frodo grinend

"No, I would mind, have fun with that" Annanya made to run past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't you're helping, come on" He began to pull her inside laughing as she tried to wiggle free. She giggled as she struggled in vain. After the door to Bag-End was shut Frodo let go of his sister who was staring at him with her arms crossed.

"What?" he asked smirking. She rolled her eyes at him and began making her way to the study muttering under her breath. Frodo chuckled and made to follow her.

"Why are we bothering to do this, the party's tonight, we'll find out whose coming then!"

"Because Bilbo asked us to just to get an idea for how many are coming"

"Who cares? Everything's all set if more people come there's nothing we can do about it now" Annanya sat at her desk crossing her arms Frodo rolled his eyes at her before tossing her a bunch of letters bound together by a string.

"Just start with those," he said before setting down to his own stack. Ripping open the first of many letters he listened to hear if Annanya had even begun on hers. There was no sound of opening envelopes or scratching quills instead all Frodo heard was the distant sound of Bilbo and Gandalf in the kitchen.

"Biblo and Gandalf are certainly enjoying themselves," he said over his back to Annanya who had finally started on her letters.

"What? Oh yes they are…" she smiled over at him before suddenly leaping out of her chair knocking it over in the process.

"Annanya what's wrong" asked Frodo alarmed at her sudden movements.

"Frodo I heard Bilbo and Gandalf talking and"

"You were eavesdropping?" Frodo raised an eyebrow his voice full of scorn. Annanya rolled her eyes

"Well yes technically but I heard Bilbo talking about –"

"Nya hush you shouldn't have been listening. It is rude. I don't want to know what they said"

"Frodo" she snapped placing her hands on her hips "Get off your high horse and listen to me!" Just then Bilbo walked in. Annanya and Frodo stopped arguing and smiled at him.

"Oh good Frodo my lad you caught her. How are those responses going?" he asked walking over and talking a seat by Annanya's desk.

"Fine, where did Gandalf go?" replied Frodo

"To park his cart near the party tree for tonight, it's going to be a spectacular show" the old hobbit grinned at the two who smiled back, excitement clear on their faces. Annanya fidgeted as she turned back to her letters something Bilbo noticed immediately. He suddenly felt guilty for cooping the two of them up on such a day like today. Annanya was obviously dying to go outside and Bilbo suspected Frodo was too only seeing, as he was better at hiding it.

"Alright you two go outside" He laughed. Annanya jumped up from her chair immediately grinning. She threw her arms around Bilbo's neck and thanked him. Frodo grinned as well before being dragged out of the room by his sister. Bilbo watched them leave sadly knowing how much he would miss them.

After a quick meeting with Merry, Pippin, and Sam, Annanya and Frodo returned to Bag-End to change for the party. Frodo was ready within a matter of minutes simply throwing on his best clothes washing his face quickly. He walked the short distance to Annanya's room to find her struggling to reach the strings of her bodice.

"Need some help?" He asked poking his head in. She turned and smiled at him.

"Yes please" she replied as he stepped forward and began to pull at the strings. After they were all in place he stepped back to admire her. She spun around to show him her bright yellow dress that easily flowed as she moved. Her bodice was a plain brown with intricate patterns sown into it. Frodo recognized it as her most recent gift from Bilbo. She wore a plain white blouse that had short sleeves that hung at her shoulders. Her dark red hair was pulled back from her face and hung down her back with small daisies weaved into it. She looked lovely.

"I'm impressed" he laughed "You look presentable for once in your life" She rolled her eyes at him as she hurried to the front door.

"Is Bilbo ready yet!" she shouted back to him as she swung the door open to look at the field below. Lanterns glowed and lit up the numerous tents and tables all laid out for the party. Crowds of hobbits were all making their way over. Frodo walked up along side her as they stared in awe of the sight.

"It looks amazing" she grinned, He nodded speechless, suddenly he threw his head back unable to contain himself any longer and shouted

"Bilbo are you coming!?" Annanya grinned bounced up and down riddled with excitement.

"We're going to be late!" she cried.

"Hush you can't be late for your own party!" said the old hobbit bustling into the hall. He smiled as he saw the two of them, their faces aglow with pure excitement.

"Are you sure you two want to go then?" he asked teasing them. They sprouted identical grins nodding quickly.

"Frodo is this truly how you wish to spend your birthday?" Frodo rolled his eyes nodding vigorously.

"Annanya you don't expect me to believe you are looking forward to dancing with all those boys tonight"

"Bilbo!" they exclaimed together. The old hobbit laughed before setting out the door. Frodo quickly pulled it shut behind them as the three hobbits headed down to the party.


	3. The Long Expected Party

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I own a bag of Pirates Booty, and I think I will settle with that.

The field had transformed within the few small hours the hobbits had been working on it. It was now spectacular revenue for one of the biggest celebrations the Shire had ever scene. Fireworks exploded over-head washing everything over in bright lights and colors. Food was weighing down every table and fulfilling every hobbit's dream of an endless feast. A tall tree stood lit up by bright lanterns, beneath it sat the Baggins' family, the hosts of the celebration. At this time however the three chairs were vacant, the occupants spread out enjoying the party as much as their guests.

Annanya and Frodo danced in the center of the circle, both of their faces alight with excitement as the party continued. Frodo twirled Annanya around a few times as she laughed. As she broke apart from him and danced by herself, Frodo took a break and sat beside Sam, who was drinking from a mug full of ale.

"Care to dance Lady Annanya?" he heard a hobbit ask; he turned around to see Lotho Sack-ville Baggins extending his hand toward his sister. He couldn't help but laugh at the look on Annanya's face. She looked to him quickly pleadingly, begging for him to bail her out. He winked at her and instead he turned to Sam who was having his own romantic troubles.

"Go On Sam ask Rosie for a dance!" he said encouragingly, not even needing to ask what was troubling his friend. Sam didn't look up at him or Rosie but made to stand up. Frodo grinned thinking he might have convinced him, until he heard.

"I think I'll just get another ale"

"Oh no you don't" he said now grabbing his shoulder and pushing him toward Rosie, who gladly accepted him and proceeded to dance with him. A few paces away Lotho and Annanya were dancing, the look of boredom and distain were clear upon his little sister's face. Frodo rolled his eyes deciding to sip from his own mug of ale before rescuing her from their cousin.

Annanya was taken aback when Lotho asked for her hand. She looked around for an escape, settling her eyes on Frodo and silently begging him to save her. Instead he winked at her and returned to Sam. As Lotho took her hand and wrapped his arm about her waist she silently resolved to give her brother a sound beating after the party.

"Enjoying the party?" she asked politely trying to encourage conversation. Lotho nodded and continued to bore into her with his dark brown eyes.

"I see that Wizard came, probably to cause more disgrace to the Baggins' name," he said casting a dark look in Gandalf's direction.

"Oh Gandalf?" she said now becoming increasingly annoyed. "He's a dear friend of Bilbo's I'm so happy he could come" He looked at her strangely, their conversation coming to a stalemate. Annanya couldn't help a huge smile from escaping her lips when Pippin suddenly ran over and stole her away from Lotho.

"Mind if I borrow her?" he laughed before pulling her away. Lotho's face was murderous as he watched the two retreat.

"Peregrin Took I could kiss you!" She shouted wrapping her arms around him. He laughed returning the hug, before pulling her forward again. She followed him eagerly as they weaved between the many hobbits in the crowd. Finally they came upon Merry who was waiting suspiciously close to Gandalf's cart. It was then that she figured out what was going on. A twinge of guilt played at her heart as she thought of what she was about to do.

"Maybe we shouldn't" she began saying before she was cut off by Merry pulling her toward the cart.

"Come On" he said intertwining his hand with Pippin to form a place for her to place her foot. She stepped up and allowed herself to be flung in amongst the fireworks. Immediately the adrenaline began pumping as she thought about Gandalf returning and catching her here. She grabbed the nearest one and showed it to the boys, ready to come out.

"No, No The Big one!" shouted Merry looking over his shoulder checking for Gandalf. Rolling her eyes Annanya threw the firework down and finally saw the one they were talking about. She held up the large red dragon shaped explosive and knew in an instance it was the one by the looks on her cousin's faces. She jumped down from the cart holding firework as if it were her child and rushed into the tent. Pippin rushed in after her and was closely followed by Merry who checked one last time for the tall wizard.

"I can't we managed to steal one!" Annanya exclaimed giggling, bubbling over with excitement as she watched the boys stick it into the ground.

"Nya, a match" ordered Pippin, Filled with excitement and adrenaline Annanya quickly supplied him with one standing back to watch the show. Merry grinned at her as Pippin lit the fuse. As smoke began to issue from the explosive a sudden realization came upon the three hobbits.

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground!"

"It is in the ground!"

"Outside!"

"This was your idea!"

Annanya covered her face as it went off. Pippin shrieked and she could feel the tent rise up with the firework. Peeking through her finger she watched it explode in bright flashes of red and gold morphing into a giant dragon. The hobbits on the field could all be heard screaming in fear and clamoring over each other to escape the beast. It exploded over bywater with a deafening bang that was clearly followed by the cheers of the other hobbits. Pippin and Merry looked at each other proudly reflecting on their latest prank. Annanya quickly stood up having the common sense to flee the scene. Not two seconds later did her cousin's cry out as Gandalf grasped them both by the ears.

"Nya what's all over your face?" Bilbo asked as she ran up to him smiling. She looked at him confused before realizing what he meant and quickly trying to brush soot off her face.

"Yes, Annanya what is all over your face?" Annanya looked up from her towel to see Gandalf staring down at her with his eyebrows raised. She smiled at him weakly laughing before resigning to her fate.

"Thought you could escape eh?" asked Merry sloshing some dirty wash water at her. She glared at him before taking up her own stack of dishes.

"Snitch" she whispered. He grinned at her before bringing a clean stack of dishes to rest by Gandalf. Pippin shrugged his shoulders at her as he continued on the mug he was rinsing half-heartedly. Annanya chuckled before looking up again as the hobbits began crying out for Bilbo to give a speech. Waving his hand, Bilbo motioned for them to sit down as he stood upon a barrel and began.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots." Each clan shouted pride fully as they were announced. All except Milo Proudfoot who shouted "Proudfeet!" grumpily

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!"

Annanya joined the rest of the guests in shouting Happy Birthday as loud as her lungs would allow.

"Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." giggle Annanya Stifling a began carrying a heavy stack of dishes over to the drying table. She looked at Bilbo expectantly waiting for him to continue. He seemed to be muttering something as his hand dove into his pocket grasping something tightly. Taking a deep breath he pulled both hands behind him and continued.

"I regret to announce — this is The End. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." He locked eyes with Annanya and then turned to her brother before whispering "Goodbye."

Before anyone could decipher what he meant by his speech the old hobbit suddenly disappeared sending everyone into a panic. Annanya went numb and barely felt the heavy stack of dishes leave her hands and crash to the ground. She immediately ran to find Frodo who was still sitting where he had when Bilbo's speech began. He looked up at her panicked face as she approached.

"What's going on?" she whispered. He stood up locked eyes with her.

"I don't know" he admitted "don't worry everything's going to be alright" He said reassuringly grasping her shoulder. She nodded quickly before looking at the panicked hobbits running around them.

"I'll try and calm everyone down" she began

"And I'll order more food" he finished for her. They made to walk off in separate directions before Annanya grabbed Frodo's sleeve.

"Are you sure everything's all right?" she asked in a barley audible whisper. He smiled gently before answering.

"It's probably just one of Uncle Bilbo's tricks, we'll probably find him laughing with Gandalf back at Bag End" She nodded quickly and set off again. Frodo watched her leave hoping he was right.


	4. A new Normal

Kris Death: Thank you SO MUCH! Lol her name is a bit of a mouthful. She will definitely be hanging out with Merry and Pippin a lot. They're two of my favorite characters too! Actually all the hobbits are. Lol. I really can't thank you enough for the amazing review you gave me; this chapter is going to be dedicated to you!

Disclaimer: Yes, I am JRR Tolkien, risen from the dead, posting my latest story adaptation on . JK…I'm just Danni sitting at her computer and typing fanfiction. Lol I Don't own it….Tolkien probably just rolled over in his grave, actually if you think of some of the stories that have been written on this site (some of mine included) the poor man must have made some sort of dent in his coffin from hitting this sides so many times.

Anni and Frodo had fake smiles masking over their fears as they bid the last of the party guests goodbye, making sure each hobbit got a favor. Children waved their dwarven made toys excitedly chattering as some of the older hobbits tottered out in an almost unison swagger, their minds addled from to much of the Gaffer's home brew. Anni looked at the nearly empty field and groaned inwardly. She longed to run the short distance to Bag End to see Bilbo but she knew she had to say goodbye to their guests. No use in starting more talk about their family when there already was enough to go around.

"Almost done" Frodo whispered to her through the corner of his mouth as the Sack-Ville Baggins approached. Frodo pasted a fake smile over his face as he bowed like a gentlehobbit and thanked them for coming. Anni curtsied while not looking up at Lotho's angry face. He was still upset she had ditched him. She waited until they passed by before letting out a small giggle. Frodo nudged her in the side as he said good-bye to another hobbit family.

Finally the last of the guests were leaving and freeing the two young Bagginses. Frodo and Annanya raced up the hill to Bag End practically knocking down the door in eagerness to see Bilbo again. Yet as Annanya ran into the hall shouting Bilbo's name she could tell something was wrong. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she saw Gandalf sitting by the fireside with his back to them. Instead of asking the wizard where Bilbo was Anni proceeded to chase through the hole shouting Bilbo's name as if he were playing some game of hide and seek.

Frodo proceeded in after her watching her begin her search from Bilbo. His eyes were immeadiatly drawn to a small object on the floor. He bent over to pick it up to discover it was a smooth ring of gold. He looked at it confused, it looked like the ring Bilbo had spoken about in his stories, but he wouldn't just leave it lying around. He held it in his palm as he walked slowly over to Gandalf.

"He's gone hasn't he?" he asked to the wizard who did not face him but continued to stare into the fire. Annanya had returned looking defeated to hear these words and knelt on the floor by Gandalf's feet.

"He spoke for so long about leaving I didn't think he'd really do it"

This was met by more silence until Anni feebly called Gandalf's name. It was then that he looked at Frodo, first at the ring held in the hobbit's palm, and then at his face.

"Bilbo's ring" he said with a comforting smile. "He's gone to stay with the elves, he's left you Bag End" He held a small envelope towards Frodo, indicating he should drop the ring inside. Frodo oblidged and slipped the ring in. In a flash the wizard had sealed the enveloped closed before turning back to him saying.

"along with all his possesions" he handed the now sealed envelope back to Frodo. "The ring is yours now, keep it somewhere out of sight" With that he stood up suddenly, nearly tripping over Annanya in the process.

"Where are you going!"? Anni asked as he made to gather his things.

"I have some things I must see too" he replied grabbing his tall hat from its post.

"What things?" asked Frodo following him into the entrance hall.

"Questions," he grabbed his staff "Questions that need answering"

"But You've only just arrived!" Anni protested as he made for the door. "I don't understand," she said quietly looking at Frodo.

"Neither do I" Gandalf turned around to face them he hunched over even more in the tiny hole to look at them in the eye.

"Keep it secret, Keep it safe" he told them, taking a turn to lock eyes with each of them. Then he suddenly turned again and walked out the door, closing it behind them. Anni and Frodo were left in a silence; they looked at each other feeling equally, confused and alone. Tears were obvious in Anni's eyes even as she roughly tried to brush them away.

"Nya" said Frodo softly extending his arm around his sister. She looked at him defeated trying to push him away. He pulled her into a hug as she began to cry.

"Everything will be fine," he said patting her on the back. She mumbled something into his vest. He walked her to her room after that; she waved him good night before shutting her door. Frodo walked into his own room and sat on his bed. Waiting for the reality to sink in. Bilbo had left, and he was now the master of Bag-End. It certainly wasn't the coming of age present he had expected. He sighed deeply falling back onto his soft pillows and into a restless sleep.

He woke a short time later and found himself unable to fall asleep, He stared up at his ceiling for a while thinking of Bilbo and his adventures. Bilbo had never really seemed content with settling down in the shire, especially when all the talk about him began to grow worse and worse. He chuckled thinking of Bilbo's response to some of the rumors about him. Frodo turned his head to the side and saw the light in Annanya's room was still on. He swung his feet over and began making his way over to her room.

"Nya, couldn't sleep?" he asked leaning against the door of her room. She looked up from her book. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed (CRISS-CROSS APPLESAUCE! Lol) Smiling at him she nodded making room for him on her bed. He sat next to her and looked at the book she was reading.

"Hey you stole this from me"

She looked at him giving him a wide smile having being found out. He swatted at her playfully.

"This story always reminds me of Bilbo and the trolls," She said looking back down at the book sadly.

"He's alright" he put an arm around her giving her a one armed hug.

"I just wish he told us, I gladly would have gone along"

"That's probably why he did not tell us"

After their late night Frodo and Anni over slept the next morning, closing the curtains in their rooms to block out the morning sunshine. The light could be easily avoided but escaping the hobbits surrounding Bag End was a lot harder. Crowds of concerned relatives banged on the door demanding to know about Bilbo's whereabouts. Sam tried to no avail to keep the crowd quiet so his Master could sleep, but it was impossible to silence the crowd as more and more hobbits came.

It was Annanya who finally opened the door, looking bedraggled and surprised to see all the hobbits.

"Good Morning Sam" she yawned rubbing her eyes. He turned around to look at her, it was clear she hadn't slept all night.

"Where's Mister Frodo?" he asked, stepping inside as she invited him in. She swiftly shut the round door blocking the others out.

"Down the hall, I think he's up" she replied wandering to the kitchen. Sam sighed Anni was more out of it than usual, of course it was to be expected, having Bilbo disappear suddenly last night. Sam made his way down the hall to Frodo's room to see how he was fairing.

Anni poured herself a cup of tea, hoping it would somehow assist her throbbing head. The smooth brown liquid swirled in her cup casting her reflection aside in murky ripples. The idea still hadn't clicked that Bilbo was gone, she still expected him to come out of his room, or the study with a smile on his face.

Anni was ripped from her thoughts but a loud tapping on the window. She looked up seeing Merry and Pippin gesturing that she should open the window. Rolling her eyes she let them in, she couldn't help a laugh escape her throat when Pippin fell flat on his face after climbing through the window.

"Nya" said Merry embracing her tightly "How are you and Frodo fairing"

"Alright" she sighed, now receiving a hug from Pippin. "It's strange to think that he's not coming back"

"He isn't!" exclaimed Pippin surprised " Where did he go"'

"To stay with the elves"

"Oh" he thought for a moment before declaring "I'm hungry" Anni stared at him placing her hands on her hips.

"Is that the only reason you two came here?"

"No, but it is time for second Breakfast" Anni looked at the clock, realizing she had slept through first breakfast. Her stomach growled painfully, begging to be fed.

" I suppose I could try to make something," said Anni wringing her hands nervously, she wasn't the best of cooks, in fact due to her clumsiness she often wasn't allowed to wield anything sharp.

The cooking did not go as horribly as Anni thought it would, she found herself able to maintain a conversation with her cousins and manage not to burn the sausages.

"I still cannot believe we managed to set off that firework last night with out killing ourselves" Anni laughed turning away from the fire for a moment. She could always count on her cousins to lighten her mood.

"Indeed" agreed Merry "Although I think Gandalf overreacted, everyone else did loved it"

"We stole it Merry" Anni was about to reply before Pippin jumped up shouting fire and pointing at Anni. Merry was confused for a moment before realizing.

"NYA YOU'RE ON FIRE!"

Anni screamed trying to beat the flames out of her skirt. The noise reached Frodo and Sam's ears as they came running into the kitchen.

"Quick get some water!" shouted Sam. Pippin handed him a glass and he threw it at Anni dousing her and her dress. As the fire went out a silence filled the kitchen as Anni turned to look at Frodo. He had his arms crossed and a bemused smile upon his face.

"And that is why you are not allowed to cook" he said.

AN: I hope you guys liked it, A new chapter should come soon, I'll try to get one in before I leave for school. OMG I'm going to college, lol. Okay so please read and review!


	5. Something's missing

Chapter 5

Thanks to all those who added this to their favorite stories list. Please drop a review next time too!

Kris Death: I'm glad you liked it! I'm going to try and keep up with this story, it might be hard thought since I'm in a totally different environment then I was before. But you understand that!

AN: I'm really sorry that in the past chapters there have been no breaks when I jump from different topics or characters I don't know how to space everything out because when I do it totally vanishes when I upload my story to the web.

I have read the books and watched the movie, so I'm sort of mixing the two together. For example I'm well aware it's like 20 years between Gandalf's leaving and his return but I'm going to go with how it seems in the movie, a few months, possibly a year. I'm sorry to the Tolkien purists, I really am but who am I kidding their probably not even reading this story anyway!

Disclaimer: I own Annanya and the second song they sing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Months passed in the shire, Bilbo's disappearance was quite the talk of town for a while until it was forgotten and replaced with tales of gossip. Frodo took on the responsibility of being the master of Bag End even if it meant inheriting the rumors of madness and skittish glances from concerned parents in the market. Annanya was constantly under scrutiny of the elder hobbits as she neared closer to her coming of age. The other hobbit lasses around her age were already thinking about marriage but Anni was to busy lolling around with her head in the clouds. Secretly Frodo preferred it that way, after Bilbo disappearing he didn't think he could handle his younger sister courting. He had nothing to worry about however seeing as the only men Annanya paid any attention to were those in her close circle of friends and family, i.e. Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin.

Right now they were all at their usual meeting place, the Green Dragon. Sam sat with his father and friends talking and smoking at a table. While a very drunk Merry and Pippin climbed upon a table to sing. Anni stood behind the bar helping Rosie wipe down the tankards. She was not technically allowed in the pub being a tweenager and being a female, however as long as she wasn't drinking and sitting amongst the others she was allowed. Frodo ruffled her hair as he came up to the bar and asked Rosie for three mugs.

"Having fun little one?" he asked mockingly. She stuck her tongue out at him, hitting him with the dishrag.

"I'm 24 Frodo, not 9" He shrugged his shoulders while accepting the ale

"Still underage" he said in a singsong voice, making sure to pass the ale under her nose. She rolled her eyes and picked up more full tankards and followed him into the main area. She dropped them off at a table earning many grateful looks from the hobbits who eagerly accepted them.

"Hey ho to the bottle I go! To hail my heart and drown my woes!

Rain may fall and wind may blow, but there shall be many miles to go!"

Merry and Pippin began singing while Frodo danced around them holding the mugs of ale. Anni walked by them shaking her head laughing, until Merry grabbed her hand and pulled her upon the table. Pippin looked at her drunkenly his before continuing.

"Sweet is the sound of Pouring rain"

Anni gave up on trying to get down and sang along

"And the Stream that falls from hill to plain!

Better then rain or rippling brook"

"IS A MUG OF BEER INSIDE THIS TOOK!" Pippin finished loudly, the pub erupted in laughter as Pippin drained the rest of his mug.

"Again again!" shouted one of the near by tables. Merry and Pippin locked eyes with Anni and she nodded.

"Well what shall we sing?" she asked to the crowd, only to receive many shouts and suggestions from the hobbits. Merry heard one and began

"Long ago in a lonely town, a drunken bum had fallen down,

Drinking his life away, And sleeping on dirty hay!

"He never misplaced his love!" Anni led the way into the round as Merry and Pippin repeated after her.

"For he always found her in the mug!"

"Her murky brown eyes seemed to sing him lullabies!" Pippin now began the round with Anni and Merry following.

"He gripped her strong silver hair, and continued his love affair"

"Until that faithful day" Merry now began with Pippin and Anni following.

"When he woke not in the hay!" They all finished linking arms and belting out the notes. The hobbits cheered as Anni jumped down from the table. Quickly Anni made her way back to the bar smiling at Rosie expecting to be scolded for leaving. Rosie was busy however eyeing a particular lad. Grinning Annanya followed her gaze a little surprised to be Sam. Her grin grew even wider.

"Got an eye on our Sam, Rosie? She asked picking up a mug and began scrubbing it. Surprised Rosie jumped and nearly dropped her tankard.

"I have no idea what you mean"

"Right" Anni muttered while filling a different tankard and passing it off into an awaiting hobbits hand. The night carried on until Rosie announced it was time to close much to many hobbits displeasure. Frodo waved to Anni as he walked out the door with Sam. She waved back before beginning to wipe down the dirty counters. An hour passed as she and Rosie slowly cleaned up.

"That's enough for tonight" Rosie muttered laughing slightly tossing aside the last of the dirty mugs and setting down her dish towel. Annanya grinned and tossed aside her broom, allowing it to crash to the floor with a loud crack. Merry and Pippin grunted slightly. They were both fast asleep on the table, beginning to sleep the ale off. Anni nudged them slightly

"Merry, Pippin…." She called softly in their ears, it had no effect, shrugging she looked up at Rosie who returned the gesture before wrapping her shawl tighter around her body. Patting each of her cousins on the head Anni followed Rosie's lead and walked out the entrance of the pub.

"Oi Nya!" Anni spun around as Merry and Pippin chased after her. It was difficult to distinguish if their stumbling was due to grogginess or drunkenness.

"You were going to leave us there" Merry said pointing his finger at her. She grinned seeing he was too drunk to point directly at her. "Leave your two dear cousins alone asleep in the pub"

"Its not like anything would happen to you" She smiled back leading the way up to Bag End.

"That's not the point!" Pippin said throwing his arm around her " If anything had happened to us how guilty would you feel!?" Annanya rolled her eyes and continued walking. Her two cousins were staying for the week, desperate to escape Buckland and Tookbourgh. Frodo and Annanya were more than happy to oblige seeing as Bag End had become quieter since Bilbo disappeared.

"Here we are" Anni sang turning the doorknob to Bag End. It was now early morning, the sun had not come up yet but it was on its way.

"Frodo!" she called as she pushed open the door holding it open for Merry and Pippin. There was no reply in the dark hole, only a few embers burned in the fireplace. Panic began to rush to Anni's heart as she struggled to tell herself everything was fine. Leaving Merry and Pippin she began to search through the hole calling out her brother's name

"Frodo!" he wasn't in the kitchen or the study. 'Perhaps he went to sleep' she thought now hurrying down the long hallway to his room. She pushed the door open quietly expecting to see her older brother asleep a book open on his chest. He wasn't there; the sheets were pulled back like before, just as he made it that morning. Now she was scared. Anni ran back into the kitchen were Merry and Pippin were making themselves at home. Finally they were sobering up.

"Nya? What's wrong?" asked Pippin as she came running in, in a state of panic.

"Its Frodo, he's missing," she said sitting down to stop her limbs from shaking.

"What do you mean missing?"

"He's not here!" She exclaimed beginning to flash back to when Bilbo disappeared. Resting her head in her hands Anni began to rub her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. Merry and Pippin exchanged looks before comforting her.

"Nya I'm sure he just went off for a walk, why don't we all go take a nice little rest and I'm sure he'll be here when we wake up." Merry said extending his hand and proceeding to lead her down the hallway to her room. She nodded, quickly wiping away tears in hopes they wouldn't see them.

"Do you need me to show you to your rooms?" she asked sniffling as she leaned up against the doorway to her room. Merry and Pippin grinned at her.

"We know our way around Nya" She smiled and turned to shut the door, before stopping and quickly grabbing Merry's arm before they walked away.

"Make sure Pip knows he can't sleep in the kitchen or the pantry to "guard the food"

"I heard that!" Came a shout from Pippin down the hall. Merry chuckled before bidding Anni goodnight one more time.

Xxxxxx

Frodo and Sam followed Gandalf, almost running as they jogged to keep up with the old wizard. Frodo ignored the guilty feeling on his conscience when he thought about leaving Anni without any explanation as to where he disappeared off to. It was safer this was, Frodo told himself repeatedly whenever the guilt crept up on him again.

"Be careful, both of you, the enemy has many spies, birds, beasts," Gandalf said looking around before turning to Frodo quite serious. "Is it safe?" he asked

Frodo nodded, placing a hand over his chest pocket. Gandalf knelt so he could see him in the eye before continuing.

"Never put it on, for the servants of the dark lord will be drawn to you. Always remember Frodo, the ring wants to be found." Frodo felt a panicked feeling rise up in his chest as Gandalf rose quickly and mounted his horse.

As the gallops faded away Frodo and Sam were left alone in the rooms. Every sound seemed magnified, as the hobbits looked around frightened. Sam took a few steps forward, silently pledging his loyalty to his master. Frodo looked at him before turning and setting off.

They continued though much of the shire, Cutting through fields and such, Frodo was surprised Sam never complained. It was far more labor then either of them had ever been through. He did notice the look of relief on his friend's face however when they set up camp for the night.

As Sam began to set up a fire and begin cooking dinner, Frodo pulled out his pipe and nestled himself in a low tree branch. A slight autumn breeze ruffled his hair and he closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation. There was nothing like being outdoors, he often wished he could spend his entire time outdoors.

'I'm going to be now' he thought, remembering his journey. He had always wanted to visit the village of Bree though, having never visited outside the shire before. Bree would be interesting but nothing would be better than Rivendell, and seeing real elves. He knew that's what Sam was thinking. He gazed off in thought, making smoke rings with his pipe until a quiet singing perked his ears. He sat up straight, and looked to Sam excited.

"Sam" he called waiting for his friend to look at him. "_Wood elves_!"

They ran up following the eerie yet beautiful song, coming to rest behind a log where they could watch the procession. Frodo watched Sam's face of wonder. He knew there was nothing more his friend wanted to see more than elves, after hearing all of Bilbo's stories.

"Their going to the harbor beyond the white towers, to the grey havens" said Frodo softly watching them process.

"Their leaving middle earth" Sam repeated.

"Never to return"

"I don't know why… it makes me sad"

Frodo nodded, wishing Anni was there to see it. She had always desired to see elves, like Sam. He could already hear the long lecture he was going to receive when he returned from his small journey. He hoped that Merry and Pippin would take care of her at least.

XXXX

Annanya awoke the next morning when sunlight poured though her window. Squinting she tried to pull the curtains shut only managing to fall out of her bed in the process. Swearing loudly Anni looked to her door, expecting Frodo to burst in, checking if she was all right. But no one came.

Last nights events suddenly came to her again, and she remembered her brother not being home. She had assumed that he was simply staying over at Sam's and he would be there when she woke up. Picking herself up from the floor and throwing her quilt back on her bed Annanya quickly exited her room and began to make her way down to the kitchen hoping to find her brother there.

"Frodo?" she asked looking into the kitchen. It was empty however except for the mess left over from Merry and Pippin's midnight snack. Ignoring the impending clean-up Anni continued to Frodo's other common hangouts. The library was empty, as was his room and the tree on top of the hill. Flashing back to last night Anni took a deep breath before running back to her room and changing quickly.

"Nya! Where are you going!?" shouted Merry as she nearly bowled him over while running out the door.

"I'm going to go ask Sam if he's seen Frodo!" She shouted while running down the hill to Bag-Shot Row. Anni's skirt flew behind her as she raced as fast as she could. Trying to catch her breath Anni pounded on the door. The Gaffer opened the door looking rather confused.

"Lady Annanya, how can I help you?" he asked. Smiling Anni curtsied quickly before getting straight to the point.

"I was hoping to ask Sam if he's seen my brother, I haven't seen Frodo since last night." Anni tried to say this lightly, as to not cause the Gaffer to panic or to think she was home alone and needed supervision.

"No, our Sam didn't come home last night either, we had thought he was up at Bag-End" Anni's aqua eyes widened as her brow furrowed.

"Not to worry, I'm sure their just camping out somewhere or getting something from the market. "

"Yes, yes I'm sure" Anni said quickly as she backed away slowly. Waving goodbye to the Gaffer, she ran back up the hill and into Bag-End. She tried to stop herself from panicking as she closed the green door behind her. 'Maybe I'll just have a cup of tea' she told herself heading down to the kitchen. She pushed open the door only to hear loud swears and crashing pans. As cloud of flour dust filled the kitchen Anni tried to see what was going on.

"Merry? Pip?" she coughed stepping further into the war zone. A loud chorus of laughter erupted as Merry and Pippin looked up at her with guilt filled faces. Annanya's jaw dropped. "What did you do?" she giggled placing her hands on her hips.

"We were just trying to make breakfast Annanya," said Merry standing up and brushing himself off.

"Is that what this is supposed to be?" She gingerly stepped over to the other side of the small kitchen and helping Pippin up.

"Yes, and you should be thankful of the nice gift we're giving you"

"Gift! I have to clean this mess up now!" Both men laughed as they rested on the kitchen table.

"Perhaps Frodo can cook breakfast for us, he is the elder hobbit in the family" Pippin said examining his scarf closely and dusting off bits of food in it. Merry threw him a warning look, as Annanya's eyes grew wide.

"Frodo's missing!" She shouted, taking them both by surprise.

"Nya, we went over this, he's probably with Sam"

"NO! Sam is missing too!" Anni dropped the pan she was holding and collapsed into the chair beside her. She looked up at Merry and Pippin expectantly hopping they had a way to figure this out. The sat in silence for a moment before Pippin stood up again. Merry and Annanya looked up at him expectantly.

"I'm sure he is fine, and I'm tired of waiting around here for him, why do we not go do something!"

Merry threw his head down on the table exasperated. "And what do you suggest?"

"I've heard Farmer Maggot has a spectacular crop this season" He said slyly looking at them both. Anni grinned and looked at Merry who had a similar look of mischief on his face.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Lets go!" Annanya jumped up and ran to go grab an old runsack from her room. Merry and Pippin grabbed theirs and seconds later they were running for Farmer Maggot's field laughing. They parted the corn stalks carefully, remembering well that Farmer Maggot had decided to get dogs since their last visit.

"Quiet Nya!" Hissed Pippin as she stepped on a twig. She glared at him before rolling her eyes and continuing.

"Look there they are!" she whispered excitedly pointing at the vegetables in front of her. Exchanging a quick look with each other the three hobbits ran forward and began to gather everything they could carry.

"Get some mushrooms too Merry!" Pippin shouted to his cousin A bit to loud. Suddenly loud barking shattered the silence around them. The three of them exchanged panicked looks before making a run for it. Merry and Pippin jumped the fence easily being slightly taller but Annanya stumbled over it after misjudging the distance.

"Oof!" She exclaimed before quickly pulling herself over. "Pip if we get out of this remind me to kill you!"

"How is this my fault!" he shouted back clinging desperately to his vegetables.

"Because if it wasn't for you then we wouldn't be here right now!"

"You agreed to go to!"

"Yes…well!"

"Look! I see people ahead!" Merry interrupted their bickering as two distinct figures could be seen ahead through the corn stalks.

"How do we know if they're friendly!?" Pippin pointed out while panting. Anni was about to comment when she heard a loud bark near her. Panicking she squealed and ran even faster passing Merry and Pippin. She looked back quickly and didn't notice the two very solid figures in front of her.

"OOF!" she exclaimed as she ran into a very solid someone. Pippin too crashed down into her knocking all three of them down. Merry too ran into someone and bowled them over as well. Annanya blinked slowly as she stared at the person under her.

AN: tada! This chapter is made up of every time I procrastinated on schoolwork! Lol I hope you all like it. Please review; it makes my day when I get an email saying I have a review. The more reviews I get the harder I'll work on the chapters! Lol I'm excited we're getting into the really fun part.


	6. A Shortcut to Mushrooms

Chapter 6: A shortcut to mushrooms

Disclaimer: I own Annanya and nothing else!

AN: where did all my reviews go? I got nothing for the last chapter! Please, if you read my story review it encourages me to update it!

000000

Annanya looked down at the person she had just crashed into. Pippin had landed on top of her crushing her beneath him. She blinked slowly till the face came into focus.

"Sam!" she shouted as she sat up straight, knocking Pippin off of her. Sam looked at her surprised and embarrassed as she leapt off of him. "Where have you been? Do you know where Frodo is?" she began to ask, when a groan behind her distracted her. Turning around she saw Merry helping a dark haired figure up.

"Frodo!" she yelled feeling relief sweep through her. She launched herself over to her brother embracing him. The panic that had been coursing through her veins simply disappeared, as she knew where he was. He patted her on the back letting out a small laugh, until she abruptly smacked him upside the head.

"Where on middle earth have you been!" she shouted, her hands flailed as she continually tried to swat him. Frodo attempted to dodge her while trying to piece words together into an explanation. Merry and Pippin watched amused as the hurriedly gathered their vegetables; they flung Annanya's pile into Sam's arms.

"Here Sam hold these" ordered Merry. Sam, surprised held them as the piled more and more into his arms. Grabbing a hold of Anni's wrists so she had to stop Frodo looked over "what's the meaning of this?" he asked.

A shout interrupted everything as a large sickle appeared in the corn stacks, coming closer and closer.

"YOU GET OUT OF MY FIELDS" Frodo looked to Annanya sharply for an explanation, before she gave him an impish grin.

"No time to explain!" she laughed before taking off into the cornfields. Frodo looked confused for a moment before Merry and Pippin ran after her pulling him along too. Anni laughed feeling the thrill of panic rush through her as she weaved her way through the corn stalks. Her bare feet slammed against the soft earth propelling her forward and the cries of Farmer Maggot persuaded her to run even faster.

"I don't know why he's so upset!" shouted Merry chasing after. "Its only a couple of carrots!" Anni laughed hearing Pippin adding to the list of things they had stolen the last few weeks.

"Oi don't forget about those tomatoes we lifted when we got the mushrooms! we took the whole lot!" she called back.

"NYA!" shouted Frodo looking at her appalled. Before she could turn back and flash an innocent smile at him She realized the cliff she was running toward. Slamming her heels into the soft earth she stumbled to a halt at the edge looking down at the long drop beneath her. She sighed a breath of relief before her eyes flew open again as Pippin flew into her. She yelped trying to steady her feet as they slid. Pippin grabbed her by the waist and steadied them both. Grinning they both were relived they hadn't fallen before two more bodies came flying into them. First Frodo then Merry. Annanya peeked her eyes open and looked down. Her toes hung over the edge and she took a moment to take a deep breath before starting to back up. Suddenly a weight pushed her and the other bodies behind her off the ledge. She screamed as she fell rolling down the hill crashing into the ground and smacking tree roots on the way down.

As suddenly as the fall began it ended, Anni smacked the ground hard laughing. The laugh was pushed out of her as bodies fell on her, first Pippin, then Frodo, then Merry, and then of course Sam. She swore loudly as the pain increased and she was unable to move.

"Well that was close" she heard Pippin say close to her ear. She turned her head and saw what he was referring to; they had narrowly missed a large pile of dung sitting in the road. Annanya would have chuckled if she had any air left in her lungs. Finally some of the weight started to be relieved as the other hobbits began to stand up.

"I think I've broken something" she heard Merry whine. She rolled her eyes

"If you lot don't get off of me, someone is going to really break something" she growled. She heard Pippin chuckle from above her as Frodo stood up next.

"Trust a Brandy Buck and a Took" she heard Sam mumble grouchily as she brushed himself off.

"What? That was just a detour a short-cut"

"A short-cut to what?"

Anni breathed a sigh of relief as she felt Pippin finally start to get up. Air! Oh glorious air! She thought starting to sit up before the weight was all pushed upon her again.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin exclaimed pointing to a tree root. Without a pause both Sam and Merry leapt up and ran over to the small crowd of mushrooms, trampling Annanya and Pippin on their way. Anni swore again and this time pushed Pippin off roughly. He didn't notice however as he was already running over to collect his share of the mushrooms.

Annanya finally stood up and brushed some of the dirt off her dress. It had a large tear in it now, showing where it had caught on a tree branch. She sighed thinking of the amount of skirts she had ruined in the last month. Perhaps spending so much time running around with Merry and Pippin was a bad idea. Shrugging her shoulders Anni smoothed her hands over the tear looking over at her companions. She shook her head seeing the three grown hobbits scramble to collect mushrooms.

"You know, the mushrooms aren't going to suddenly sprout legs and wander off, they'll still be there even if you don't scramble to collect them." She called over. In response Merry aimed a mushroom at her head. As she ducked to avoid it he called over

"We are scrambling to preserve their flavor"

Annanya shook her head taking her eyes away from the group. Remembering there was one other person amongst them.

"Frodo?" she called over to her brother seeing him standing in the middle of the road. He stood perfectly still staring down at the path that lead through the woods. Anni skipped over to him placing her hands on her hips as she did.

"Where have you been Frodo Baggins?" she hissed through her teeth. Her last few days made her drained with worry, telling herself the second she'd find her brother she would hug him and make sure he was alright. Now that she had located him, all she wanted was to do was smack him upside the head and get a damn good excuse as to where he had been.

Instead of the long apologetic description she was hoping for Anni got a wave from one of his hands. Not even turning around to look at her. She heard the other hobbits squabbling amongst herself as she now hit Frodo's shoulder.

"Frodo" she snapped expecting him to at least look at her.

"shh Nya" he tilted his head towards the other hobbits "I think we should get off the road."

"Shh? Don't you tell me to Shh like I am a child Frodo, I want to know where you ran off to and why you didn't give me a damn explanation to your disappearance. ?"

"Nya please" he snapped moving to look at her with an exasperated look. Suddenly a screech seemed to come from further down the road. Frodo's eyes went wide as he grabbed Annanya's arm. "Get off the road! Quick!" he yelled, now dragging his sister off the road. The 3 others chased after them jumping under a tree root.

Grumbling Annanya wrenched her arm out of Frodo's grasp and gave him a deathly stare. He wasn't looking at her; instead he was looking straight up at the road they had just jumped off of. Merry, Sam and Pippin were squabbling over the mushrooms they had collected, when suddenly an eerie silence seemed to fall over them. On the road above they heard the slow heavy steps of a horse. Anni craned her neck to try and see through the tree roots, it seemed like a huge horse. Much to big for a hobbit to be using, and it was odd to have a man riding though the shire. Her brow knit together in confusion wondering what the big-folk could possibly want in the shire. Shivers ran down her spine as they heard someone leap off the horse. Next to her she felt Frodo jump, startled by the sound of chainmail hitting the soft earth.

The creature above them was sniffing the air for something. It sounded much like a dog would, what could it be looking for, Nya wondered. Small insects started running over the hobbits, in earnest to get away from the creature above them. Annanya wished she could join them, and quickly get away. Something was not right here. She looked to the others in desperation wondering what to do, but they all had the same stunned look of fear and apprehension on their face. Annanya's heart quickened in her chest, they needed to do something before the creature decided to look under the tree.

Close to her ear she heard Frodo let out a quiet groan. She looked at him bewildered to see his eyes closed and hands reaching for something under his shirt. The other hobbits had noticed as well. Panicked Merry looked at the bag of mushrooms in his hand and gave a curt nod. Sam lunged across the two hobbits and hit Frodo square in the chest. He gasped, eyes flying open as Merry tossed the bag of vegetables into the brush. With a loud screech the creature above them flew off after it and the hobbits fled, running as fast as their feet would go.

They ran for several minutes, away from the creature, sliding down a hill and coming to a stop in a dense packet of trees. Leaning against the tree Annanya tried to catch her breath, her heart raced in her chest as she looked behind her to see if the creature would appear. She closed her eyes for a moment to focus on her breathing, trying to sooth her racing heart but every time she did the screech of the creature would echo in her ears and she'd see their long black robes twisting behind them as the chased after the hobbits. Annanya's eyes flew open as she gasped, looking over to Frodo she saw him looking in the palm of his hand at a small object.

"What was that!?" exclaimed Merry voicing all of their concerns, Anni kept her eyes on Frodo more out of habit than anything; he was always the one to answer her questions. He said nothing however still looking at his palm. Placing her hands on the hard bark of the tree she had collapsed against Annanya pushed herself up to look into his hand "What are you looking at?" she started to ask making her way over to him. Before she could see he clenched his hand tightly around whatever was in his hand and stuffed it back into his shirt. She looked at him incredulously and opened her mouth to snap at him. He didn't even look at her however and took of running into the forest.

"What!" groaned Pippin jumping up as the rest of the hobbits followed him "where are we going!?" He whined. Anni shook her head as she raced after Frodo, wondering the same thing. They ran forever it seems, not stopping for a moment trying to catch their breath as they ran. Finally they stopped, at the end of a hill, panting and clutching their sides.

"What's going on?" Annanya exclaimed holding the sides of her bodice, exchanging a glance with Pippin. He closed his eyes shaking his head. She looked to Merry next who walked up to Frodo looking at him with a serious expression.

"That rider was looking for something, or someone," he said now standing directly behind Frodo starting into him. "Frodo?" he asked expectantly knowing full well his cousin had some idea of what was going on. A sudden screech from the black riders broke thorough the silence making all the hobbits jump, Annanya grasped Pippin's arm in surprise. Frodo looked at him his eyes wide.

"I need to get out of the shire," he said finally. Annanya gasped hearing him, narrowing her eyes "Sam and I must get to Bree" he said, his voice serious. The Hobbits exchanged glances.

"Right" nodded Merry understanding the look in Frodo's eyes. "Buckleberry Ferry, follow me" he said before taking off running, the hobbits following.

The Hobbits sprinted through the woods, hearing the black riders getting even closer. Pippin grasped Anni's hand pulling her along, the two of them making sure neither one stopped.

"Right through these trees!" shouted Merry pointing ahead. Suddenly a Black Rider jumped in their path, screeching its ear piecing call. Anni screamed nearly being trampled by the horse's hooves. Frodo grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Come On!" shouted Merry dodging the rider and getting past it, Sam and Pippin following after him. The Baggins' had a tougher time, the creature following their every move. It seemed focused on Frodo moving if he gave the slightest hint of moving in any direction. Finally he shoved Annanya roughly away from himself, flinging her towards the rider as he leapt in the other direction. His plan worked as the Black Rider leapt after him, Anni sprinting after the other hobbits. She leapt over a fence following the others, turning her head back to see Frodo just make it past the rider.

"FRODO HURRY!" she screamed, now reaching the ferry docks. Merry fumbled with the rope untying the raft from the docks. Sam and Pippin already on the raft. Pippin leaned forward and pulled Annanya on as she turned to look for her brother.

"Go!" they heard Frodo shout as he ran towards them, the black rider hot on his heels. Merry shoved off from the docks the boat starting to move slowly.

"Come on Frodo!"" the hobbits shouted, as another Rider burst out of the woods. He leapt into the air, reaching the end of the docks and landed on the raft, knocking the other hobbits back. The rider screeched loudly having to stop at the end of the docks. The hobbits watched in fear as it took off again, turning behind it and heading towards the road.

"How far is the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked, looking up at Merry, as Sam pulled him up into a standing position.

"Brandywine Bridge, 20 miles" Merry answered giving the boat another push with the oar.


	7. Bree

AN: Before I begin this chapter I wanted to let anyone reading know I am choosing to follow more of the movie verse for this story, although I'm sure many of you purists have already figured that one out. While I think Tom Bombadill and the Barrows would be fun to include, I just don't think I know the story well enough to even attempt messing with it. On that note! Let the festivities begin!

Thank you to those who have reviewed and added me to their favorite stories list! I can't believe I haven't updated this story in so long! It's been a while since I've been working on this story. I'm have gone back and edited earlier chapters as well.

Your Nightmare's Nightmare:  Thank You for reading and reviewing! It's nice to receive words of encouragement! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Lulalulale: Thank you! I will do just that!

Fireamber: Thank you for reviewing, I am taking her review more seriously and have edited chapters due to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fabulous characters or places in this story…I only own Annanya, my own recreation of a character that's had her fair share of remakes on this website.

_Annanya stood shivering in the doorway next to Mr. Burrows, his face was livid as he glared at her and continued to pound on the door of Bag End._

"_I'm Coming! I'm Coming!" the two hobbits heard Bilbo shouting from within the hole " It was only due to their keen hobbit hearing that they could hear him muttering about the hour, and the rudeness of the people knocking. Annanya looked down, guilt and anxiety growing in the pit of her stomach as she heard Bilbo grow closer to the door, she was dreading seeing his face. Mr. Burrows kept a firm grip on her wrist. It rather hurt now, seeing as he had dragged her all the way from his hole further down the road, accompanied with berating her along the way. Annanya looked up as the round green door opened and Bilbo looked upon them._

"_Nya?" he looked confused "what are you doing out here?" He gestured behind him with his thumb, as he had sent her to bed 4 hours ago. He frowned and looked at Mr. Burrows whose face was turning rather red. Annanya said nothing but simply looked at Bilbo with her eyes wide._

"_Baggins" Mr. Burrows now barked. "If you can't keep this imp out of my garden then I'll see to it that the Sheriff hears about it!" He held Annanya's wrist up and shook for emphasis. "Maybe then he'll get someone to teach her some proper manners!" He let go of Annanya's wrist, causing her to loose her balance and tumble forward. Bilbo's eyebrows were furrowed at the man but he put his hands out to steady the girl, it was unnecessary as Annanya steadied herself, spinning around and delivering a swift kick to Mr. Burrow's shins. He swore and lunged at her, but she had already taken off inside the hole. Bilbo blocked Mr. Burrow's from entering his home_

"_Calm down now Thomas" He said. Bilbo could feel the headache forming as the night went on. "I'm not sure what has gotten into her…" He forced a smile on his face and went to shut the door on Mr. Burrow's ever reddening face. A hand went up to rub his temples as he leaned against the door. He gave himself a moment to breathe before setting off down the hallway._

"_Annanya!" he shouted. He heard her door slam and sighed, Frodo had never been this much trouble, granted he had never been quite as temperamental as Annanya. Bilbo hadn't expected it to be this much trouble when adopting the two of them, it was really starting to wear on his nerves. It wasn't that he was regretting it, he did love the two of them dearly but he was getting older._

_Taking a deep breath, Bilbo formed a fist and knocked on the door. 'Be stern' he told himself, thinking of how his father raised him. There was no response on the other side, so he knocked again harder this time "Annanya!" he grumbled._

"_Go away!" she yelled from the other side. Bilbo steadied himself and turned the door handle meaning to open the door. It took quite a shove from Bilbo to get the door open. She had slammed it rather hard. He found her standing near her window, with a book in her hand, as if she had not just been caught sneaking about in the middle of the night. _

_ "Annanya" Bilbo started grasping the door handle, he knew he had to be firm with her, but every inch of him wanted to shut the door and leave it till the morning. She continued to look at the book in her hands. Bilbo felt his temper rise at her deliberately defiant behavior "What prey tell where you doing in Mr. Burrows gardens in the middle of the night?" In response she merely shrugged her shoulders and still did not look at him. This infuriated Bilbo further, the normally calm hobbit suddenly stormed across the room and took the book from her hands. She jumped startled as if she hadn't expected him to do that. In his anger he tossed the book onto the floor making a loud crash. If Frodo wasn't awake before, he certainly would be now._

_"Look at me when I speak to you! I want to know why you were in Mr. Burrows garden in the middle of the night!" Annanya looked shocked for a moment, she had never seen Bilbo this angry, it was terrifying really, she took a step back from him, her face was equally as red as his. She opened her mouth to reply but Bilbo interrupted her. "Tell the truth," he growled, as if he could see the lie forming between her aqua colored eyes. She scowled, it seemed they both had inherited the brandybuck temper. _

_"Fine" she spat "I was stealing Mushrooms" she crossed her arms across her chest "I was being teased me today saying I wasn't brave enough to do it, saying it was something only boys do, I wanted to show him I could"_

_Bilbo fought not to roll his eyes, it was such a childish story "Annanya, it does not matter what people tease you to do, it doesn't make you any less brave if you don't do it" he began, trying to ease this into a life lesson. "It makes you far wiser if..."_

_"Says you! People say your cracked! What about your stories! The dwarves teased you into..." Annanya began but Bilbo cut her off yelling loudly_

_"I AM A FULLY GROWN HOBBIT AND I..."_

_"YOU NEVER LET ME..!" the two continued to shout at each other, getting louder and less concise as they did, "ENOUGH!" Bilbo finally shouted so loudly that it was very probable he had now woken up the Gamgees. "You are not leaving this room until you straighten out your act!" he marched over to the door and slammed it shut, from behind it he heard Annanya throw something else heavy against the wall. Grumbling under his breath he made to storm down the hallway, to the kitchen eat something probably, he nearly ran into Frodo on his way. _

_"What's going on?" he asked looking concerned " is someone hurt?" Bilbo looked at him and struggled to calm himself enough to speak. He gestured a shaking hand in the direction of Annanya's room. "Your Sister... disobedient... little..." he was breathing rather heavily and couldn't seem to get the words out, he gave Frodo a look and then stomped down to the kitchen muttering. _

…...…...…

"C'mon Nya!" grunted Pippin as the five hobbits hurriedly made their way through the pouring rain. Annanya snapped out of her thoughts of Bilbo and quickened her pace, she didn't know why this particular moment popped up in her mind as the traveled, perhaps it had more to do with the lecture she had received from her brother as he attempted to persuade her to stay behind. Much like that night Annanya had fought back venomously, demanding her right to remain with the group. Frodo finally conceded to let her stay, reasoning that their journey was only going to be to Bree, and leaving her alone would be far more dangerous.

"We're nearly there...it's just across this road" Frodo said leading the way through the brush. He gestured at the large dark looming shape a little ways ahead of them, which Annanya assumed must be the village of Bree. She exchanged a look with Pippin, a sort of half grin. The rain was pouring down upon them soaking them to the bone; their hooded cloaks did nothing to shield them from the weather, instead sticking to them like a second layer of skin. While the three elders in their group (Frodo, Sam and Merry) had worrisome looks on their faces and generally seemed panicked as they traveled, Annanya felt herself come alive with excitement, the feeling of adrenaline, long since forgotten was addictive to her, with the look Pippin gave her in return she knew he felt the same way.

"C'mon" Merry turned to bark at them as Frodo and Sam had began to run across the road. The three followed, leaving their cover of trees and huddling around the weather beaten gate blocking them from the village. Frodo reached a rain-drenched hand up and banged on the sodden wood. Annanya noticed how Merry was craning his head around to see if they were being followed, the rain was not loud enough to drown out a blood-curdling screech in the distance. The black riders were still-hunting them. A creak met their ears and they looked to see a small a man look out a peephole only to shut it abruptly and open a lower one.

"What do you want?" the man croaked, he looked as old and weathered as the gate he was guarding. It was Frodo who answered him.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony" Frodo replied, his voice cracking, he tried to place as much authority behind it as he could manage. The man said nothing in reply but abruptly shut the slot. For a moment Frodo wondered if the man had thought him rude, it certainly wouldn't be an acceptable greeting in the Shire, before he could knock again however the gate swung open, revealing the old man standing behind it with a lamp in his hand.

"Hobbits! Five Hobbits!" he remarked seemingly shocked. "What's more out of the shire by your talk? What Business brings you to Bree?" he leered at them. Again it was Frodo who answered.

"Our Business is our own," he said curtly. The man stepped aside at this and quickly the hobbits ushered in. Condensing together into a small pack once on the other side of the fence. Each of them feeding off each other's uncertainty and anxiety resulting from their new surroundings.

"S'Alright young sirs I meant no offense, is our custom to ask questions after nightfall, there's talk of strange folk abroad" He swung the gate closed behind them with a resounding clunk. "Can't be too careful" Annanya turned to thank the man but one of the others had grabbed her arm pulling her along through the street. Bree was far from what Annanya had envisioned. Rain poured down upon slumping weather beaten two story buildings that stood more as dark looming shapes than actual dwelling places. The inhabitants of the town looked equally as foreboding. Men cast threatening looks as the passed in the streets, their greetings no more than grunts. This wasn't the world Uncle Bilbo had described to Annanya when she had eagerly asked to hear tales of his adventures. The hobbits moved through the rain, huddled together in no particular direction.

"There it is" she heard Frodo say, gesturing towards one of the pubs. It had a large hanging sign depicting a rather delighted looking horse. "The prancing pony" Annanya read the words beneath the sign, it didn't seem to match the large foreboding building it was paired to, but how bad could a place be if it had such a pleasant name.

Once inside the hobbits removed their soaking hoods from their heads and glanced around. Annanya couldn't see much being in the middle of the group and being shorter than all the males. Merry and Pippin looked rather pleased with what they could see, although they usually were whenever they were close to any form of ale. Sam was looking around cautiously and Frodo seemed very focused on getting the innkeepers attention.

"Excuse me" he cleared his throat and spoke a bit louder, just as he did a large bout of laughter erupted drowning him out. The innkeeper seemed to hear him however and looked down over the counter, his face was warm and friendly, framed by wispy auburn hair that accumulated around his ears as though it had fallen from his balding head. At his warm smile Annanya felt somewhat relaxed, this man was quite like a hobbit if he wasn't so large.

"Good Evening little masters!" He exclaimed looking at the group "and lady" he added hastily, having spotting Annanya. "If you're looking for accommodations, we have some nice cozy hobbit sized rooms available Mr. Ahh?" He trailed off gesturing for Frodo to tell him his last name.

"Underhill, my name's Underhill" Frodo said quickly.

"No it's not" Annanya began to say before Frodo stepped back on her foot. She winced and covered it up with a sneeze. Sam gave her dark look and she nodded. She looked to the man who seemed a bit confused and tried to pass it off as though she hadn't said anything.

"Underhill...hmmm" he repeated as if he was pondering the name. Frodo began to grow nervous; he had always been told he was a terrible liar, even as a child. There was far more than a spanking riding on this lie, their lives could be in danger. "We're friends of Gandalf the Grey" he said quickly "would you tell him we've arrived?" This seemed to distract the man, for which Frodo was thankful.

"Gandalf?" The man repeated, again he seemed to be trying to place the name. Annanya suspected his memory was not as good as it once was.

"Oh yes I remember!" The man suddenly exclaimed "grey beard, big pointy hat"

The hobbits all nodded in unison, that was the Gandalf they were looking for, Annanya felt relieved they'd soon be seeing their old friend, perhaps then she'd get answers about her brother's secret mission. Her hopes plummeted to her stomach when the man suddenly looked confused again.

"I've not seen him in six months"

At this Frodo was at a loss of what to say, the hobbits huddled together to whisper, Annanya observed the anxiety that was spread across her brother's face and began to feed off it, she bit her lip.

It was Sam who asked the question they were all thinking, "what do we do now?" they all exchanged glances. It was Merry who answered, the look on his face intense.

"Perhaps Gandalf has been delayed by the storm, why don't we stay and wait for him to arrive" he said and the others seemed to agree. Pippin looked elated, "excellent, how about that ale then" he grinned at Annanya nudging her. She scowled at him, "honestly Pippin, is that all you think about?" She turned to look at Frodo, the unspoken leader of the group. He looked exasperated but seemed to agree, "Yes, we'll stay the night" he turned to make arrangements with the barkeep.

...

A little while later the Hobbits sat at a table amid the raucous crowd in the inn. Merry and Pippin seemed to be in their natural element eating and drinking as if they're wasn't a single concern in their heads, although Annanya suspected due to the amount of ale they had ingested there weren't many coherent thoughts in their minds at the present time. She sat beside her brother who seemed to be trying to hold it together. She caught his eye and at the look she gave him, he sighed. "Nya, I can't discuss it here" he seemed to read her mind. She frowned at him

"Frodo, you know that keeping me in the dark is as dangerous as telling me whatever it is. How am I to know what not to say if I don't know the subject we are guarding?"

"Nya" He said exasperated, she held her place, stubborn as always. Frodo pondered for a moment how simple his life would be without a younger sister. (As Tolkien intended) He sighed again and rubbed his temples. Annanya grabbed his free hand and held it.

"Enough of that Frodo Baggins" she whispered "I'm not a child anymore, you have to stop trying to protect me" He leaned his head in close to hers, resigning to tell her their fate.

"Do you remember Uncle Bilbo's story, of what he found in Gollum's cave?" He whispered. Annanya nodded. Frodo patted his chest, and Annanya suddenly understood that the magic ring Bilbo had found now lay around her brother's neck.

"Is that why, those riders..." She whispered alluding to the black riders. Frodo nodded solemnly. "But...why" she began to continue but Frodo stopped her. "Nya that's all I can tell you here" he squeezed her hand a moment and turned away from her. Annanya sat for a moment, overwhelmed. Pippin had been oblivious to their whole exchange and was just emerging from his mug of ale, a dopey look on his face. Sam looked weary as he cast suspicious glances around the pub. He sighed anxiously. Frodo turned to him and whispered

"Sam, he'll be here, he'll come," he said reassuringly. Sam did not have time to reply as Merry returned with a large tankard of ale.

"What's that!?" Exclaimed Pippin in amazement. Annanya laughed despite herself, it was almost as if they were in the green dragon again.

"This my friend is a pint" Merry said nudging Nya to move over. He gave her a crazed sort of smile as she rolled her eyes, scooting to make room for him. He set the enormous tankard on the table and sipped at it.

"It comes in pints?" Pippin said exuberantly jumping up from his seat. "I'm getting one" he said with so much determination that you would have thought his mission was grander then Frodo's.

"You've had a whole half already!" Exclaimed Sam at his retreating form. Pippin payed him no notice as he sped off to the bar, taking his mug with him. Annanya didn't know how to react as she sat at the table, it seemed they were composed of polar opposites. Frodo and Sam sat quietly muddled in their thoughts. Their shoulders were hunched not aiming to draw any attention to themselves. Merry and Pippin on the other hand were in their natural element. She felt torn on how to behave; Frodo exuded a sense of anxiety that made her hands shake, while her cousins promised an entertaining evening of laughter and drinking. She could be dragged either way, often times when she felt torn between the two groups they'd be doing different things. Frodo and Sam reading...Merry and Pippin getting up to some sort of mischief. The decision was usually easy, but now it seemed that there was more at stake than a wasted afternoon.

She ran her hand through her hair, and sighed, anxiety overcoming her. Her thoughts were interrupted as Merry nudged her again.

"I suppose we aught to have kept some of Farmer Maggot's crops" he grinned. She laughed in spite of herself

"Yes I suppose we should have" she chuckled "I didn't expect we'd be coming all the way to Bree"

"Aye, none of us did. Well except Frodo and Sam" Merry gestured at the two who were whispering. They were looking over at a man in the corner who seemed to be watching them. The sight of him made Annanya uneasy, did he know what Frodo was carrying. She shook her head. No, only Gandalf knew of what Frodo was carrying...and the black riders. The thought of the riders made Annanya's blood run cold.

"Nya" Merry jabbed her again, causing her to snap out of her reverie.

"Hmm?" She said looking at him. "I apologize, I got distracted"

Merry began swatting at the air around her head. "Must have been a fairy," he said causing Annanya to laugh.

"Isn't that what Aunt Esmeralda used to say when we were children?" He nodded at her while taking a long drink from his tankard.

"Tis'" he paused " what do you mean when _we_ were children Annanya, you're still a child"

She looked affronted "I am not"

"Ah but you are, young, underage, envious of the wisdom held by older hobbits such as myself" Merry said pompously, Age was something Annanya was constantly teased about, seeing was by far the youngest in the group.

"You seem to be describing Pippin, Meriadoc" Annanya used his full name for emphasis, she wasn't angry, more playfully irritated as she bantered with her cousin. "I on the other hand may be young, but I am far wiser than you. Remember the firework?" She said pointedly.

Merry ignored her "Where's Pip?" He asked turning his head to look at the bar, where Pippin sat drinking and chatting merrily with the big folk. Annanya followed Merry's gaze and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Honestly..." She said, "You'd think he'd exercise a little decorum in a foreign place"

"That may be too much to ask lady Underhill"

Annanya did not hear Merry call her the fake name, instead she heard from across the pub.

"Baggins!? Sure I know a Baggins! Frodo Baggins, and his sister too!" Pippin was proclaiming loudly at the bar, now gesturing at their table "they're over there!" He went on explaining their family connection.

"Idiot" Annanya snapped turning to look at her brother. He was already half way across the room, tearing through the crowd to get to Pippin. Annanya looked to Sam, all the color was gone from his face. Frodo reached Pippin and grabbed him; it was his first reaction to get him to stop talking.

"Steady on" they heard Pippin exclaim as he turned from the bar, the tankard still in his hand. Frodo lost his footing and fell backwards. Annanya grimaced as she watched her brother fall, but before his body made impact he disappeared. A collective gasp went through the pub, alerting the hobbits to how many were watching them; they had achieved making quite the scene. Annanya was stunned, she looked at Merry, Sam and Pippin from across the bar, bewildered, and panicked.

"He put on the ring" Sam hissed. Annanya looked at him and understood what he meant. Bilbo's ring, the one that made him invisible. She quickly now scanned the pub to see if Frodo had reappeared, he couldn't keep it on long right? Her heart nearly stopped as she saw him, a small figure by the stairs. The man they had seen in the corner was forcing him out of the room.

...

Thanks to all who read this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I should be posting a new one soon, I work on it during my commute! I suppose it's one perk to my long train ride!


End file.
